This invention is generally directed to a novel air ride suspension system for a vehicle, such as a trailer. More particularly, the invention contemplates a novel air ride suspension system for a vehicle which dissipates normal road vibrations and stress to provide a safe, smooth and longer lasting suspension, thereby resulting in an improved ride over prior art suspension systems, improved performance for aluminum and steel gooseneck trailers, recreational vehicle trailers, fifth wheel travel trailers, and improved life span of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,095 to Eveley discloses a prior art air ride suspension system. In the '095 pattent, upper and lower leaf springs are pivotally connected at their front ends to a tower which is connected to an underside of the vehicle. An air spring is mounted between the underside of the vehicle and the rear end of the upper leaf spring. The axle is mounted to the upper and lower leaf springs. A shock absorber is provided between the tower and the axle.
In operation, if no bumps or ruts are encountered, the left spring remains generally horizontal relative to the underside of the vehicle. If one or both of the tires encounter a bump in the road, the rear end of the leaf springs move upwardly relative to the underside of the vehicle and the air spring and the shock absorber compress. If one or both of the tires encounter a rut in the road, the rear end of the leaf springs move downwardly relative to the underside of the vehicle and the air spring and the shock absorber expand.
With this prior art design, the air spring can expand to its maximum allowable distance indicated by the air spring manufacturer and can be torn apart during use. In addition, the design does not prevent lateral movement of the leaf spring and subsequent lateral movement of the air spring and the shock absorber during use of the vehicle even during turning or backing up of the vehicle which can cause damage to the air spring and the shock absorber. Moreover, the design does not provide lateral stability through the extent of vertical travel of the leaf spring, which can result in poorer stability for and reduced torsion on the leaf spring, the air spring and the shock absorber.
The present invention provides a novel air ride suspension system for a vehicle, such as a trailer, which overcomes the problems presented in the prior art and which provides additional advantages over the prior art. These advantages will become clear upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.